


A Season6-DoubleDrabble

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos and Duncan discuss Ahriman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Season6-DoubleDrabble

**Author's Note:**

> Author's comment:
> 
> First off, neither the series, not the universe nor the characters of Highlander are mine, nor do I make any money off them. No infringement or harm intended.
> 
> Secondly, I must admit I'm not fond of the sixth season events of the Highlander series around the death of the character Richie Ryan. But this exchange bugged me to be written, so here goes.

Duncan had left Seacouver seven months ago. Surely his friends would understand leaving helped him deal with Richie's death, so he had left no message. He had wanted no contact with anything that reminded him of Seacouver, and Richie. And now, all of a sudden, Methos had turned up. Since the answer would be non-committal, Duncan didn't ask how he'd been found.  
  
Methos' fingertip was caressing the singing bowl on a shelf. "You did well as Champion."  
  
"No." The dark cloak of brooding fell across him. He had fought it often these past few months, but it never stayed quite out of touch. "I took too long to realize what I had to do. And that cost lives." He raised his eyes to his friend, seeking a forgiveness he could not expect to find. "You would have been much quicker to see..." He sighed.  
  
Something melted in the ancient Immortal's gaze. "I would have known what to do. In my mind. But in my heart, I wouldn't have been capable of doing it. Surreal and strange as the whole thing seemed, one thing was rational about it: That you were chosen. No other would have done better."  
  
"Really? .... How sad."


End file.
